


What’s Really Happening?

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made sense anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Really Happening?

John's expression remained vacant. He barely acknowledged Teyla as she hugged him uttering, “John, I know that you do not want to hear this, but I truly am sorry.” 

They’re all sorry. He doesn’t need—want—their fucking pity. Words are meaningless. 

John’s emotionless eyes flicked toward Carson. 

It didn’t seem fair. It should have been him who died in the car crash not Rodney.

Rodney had so much to live for. 

Unlike him. 

Nothing made sense anymore. 

“This isn’t yer fault, John. It was an accident.” 

Rodney was dead and it was his fault. 

It was the only thing that made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago for lj's slashthedrabble's David Bowie song titles and au100’s 079-agony.  
> Beta: Thanks Squid for the beta.


End file.
